


The Oneshot Book for the Remy Sanders Fans

by gayandalwayssufferinglmao



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleep | Remy Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandalwayssufferinglmao/pseuds/gayandalwayssufferinglmao
Summary: Primarily an angst/smut book focusing on the one and only: Remy Sanders! He doesn’t get enough attention so I decided I would make an entire book dedicated to him :]. He also doesn’t bottom enough (although he very clearly is a bottom) so bottom remy stans...itss time to get your juiceRequests are open!! Feel free to ask me anything! Just request with an open mind towards the rules that I have.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone, The Critic/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone!! Welcome to the book of Remy Sanders!! Lets get some rules in so you can start requesting :). 

#1. All Remy ships, whether they are poly or not, are welcome! The only request I have for this is to not ask that remus and roman are romantic in a ship involving roman/remy/remus. I will also most likely avoid putting those two in a sexual setting together for obvious reasons. 

#2. Considering this book is primarily angst and smut, there are limitations to what you can request. 

What I will NOT write:  
-Rape in a descriptive, graphic manner. If you are to request a plot related around this topic, understand that it will only be briefly mentioned/ used in a respectful way for the sake of the plot. I don’t need to write the actual scene to include the angst. That makes me uncomfortable. 

-Incest. I do not want to get any requests along the lines of “remy and [insert characters] are brothers and they have sex”. Please do refrain from asking things like that. 

-Suicide/self-harm. It will always be avoided here. I never go that far in any of my fics for a variety of reasons, especially since I am hardly educated in those subjects. 

-Weird kinks/fetishes. Praise kinks, light bondage, overstimulation, choking, and things along those lines are acceptable. What I don’t like is feet fetishes, pissing kinks, blood kinks, force-feeding, rape play, etc. Any kinks like those I will probably avoid. 

-Portraying people with mental/physical disabilities as “evil”. I don’t even need to really explain this one. 

-Romanticism of dark topics. This one is a huge problem for me. If you are going to request a heavy topic, request with an understanding that I will do my research beforehand and I will write it as it is supposed to be written. I don’t like to disrespect others by completely tossing the subject aside. That is not who I am. 

-Mpreg. This is the last one but uhm. Yeah,,, please don’t. I won’t even include mpreg within an a/b/o universe just because it’s a really uncomfortable subject to me. 

What I WILL write:  
-Smut as either vanilla or hardcore. Shit like public sex, blowjobs, playin with oneself, etc..it’s all acceptable here. Solo sex is also available to request. 

-Angst/dark topics. As stated earlier, these prompts will be written with a layer of research underneath, so if you request heavy subjects such as transphobia, racism, or death, expect me to take that shit very seriously. 

-Fluff. That’s an obvious one LMAO.

-Any AU! Ex: Mafia, Omegaverse, Fantasy, etc. 

-Bottom Remy >:). It’s all bottom remy content in here. I’m so sorry to anyone who prefers top remy more but y’all got way more content than the bottom remy stans so...Oh! And power bottom remy is also accepted. 

#3. With that being said, here are some final notes to consider when requesting:  
-I take characterization seriously. Trust me, I will try everything I can to keep all characters ic at all times.  
-Feedback is always appreciated. I love getting to hear people’s thoughts and opinions. I typically improve that way as a writer.  
-Some fics could have art attached if I’m in a particular mood, so be aware of that 👁👁.  
-All oneshots will have warnings in the beginning for obvious reasons. 

That’s all!!! Have fun Remy stans. Request away!


	2. Rest- Losleep NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stays up, yet again, in an unrelenting attempt to finish his work. A certain someone decides he’s working too hard.

**TW(S):** _Porn/Porn with feelings, self-inflicted sleep deprivation, dirty language._

  
" _Logie, come to bed."_

The clock that sat high above Logan's desk read 3 AM. His bloodshot eyes could barely focus on the hands as it turned in a slow, circular motion. What he presumed to be a voice behind him sounded like nothing more than an echoey, white noise.

Like the multiple nights prior, he had pulled an all nighter in an attempt to get his work done. The notebook covered in writing, which laid neatly upon his desk, further proved the immense amount of work that he had been doing. He truly did not understand when to stop.

"Mh...just a few more minutes."

Logan replied. His voice turned out groggier than he had hypothesized it to be, the own croaking of his vocal chords surprising him more than it did to the foreign figure in his room.

"Babes, it's past 3. You've been working your ass off plenty enough. You need to rest."

They protested. Lo could only inhale sharply as he felt a hand creep up his shoulder. The fingers of said hand pressed against the tense muscles of his skin, eliciting a small whimper from the embodiment of logic. Working in a hunched position for 21 hours can really do damage to one's back.

"It would be- h- inadequate for me to stop my work at this precise hour. While getting a lack of rest isn't beneficial, not finishing what I need to finish only serves as a worse probl- oh. _oh_."

The swivel chair, which he sat upon, turned around, and immediately Logan was met face to face with the man he had been dating for over a year; Remy. The embodiment of sleep. Streaks of moonlight, which presumably streamed in through the cracks of Logan's window blinds, shone down on his lover's features, exposing those captivating hazel eyes that Lo loved best.

"...Remy. I didn't think you'd be awake at this time."

The hand on Lo's shoulder moved down towards his chest. He watched as his boyfriend's fingers fondled with his dark blue tie.

"Well of course I am, darling. You're not very quiet when you work."

Remy whispered. He took a seat directly on Logan's lap, which incited a gasp from the taller boy. His hands, which were once holding a pen and notebook, now took hold of Remy's waist. While he wasn't staring at him directly, he could practically feel the smile resting on Remy's lips.

"Why don't I take your mind off of work for a bit, hm...?"

Logan shuddered. He felt his boyfriend's head nuzzle up into the crook of his neck, lips inches away from pressing against his skin. The feeling itself brought forth a small tinge of excitement inside Lo's chest.

"Let me take care of you. Just for tonight."

What was once just "fondling" turned into a full procedure of taking off Logan's tie; a procedure that he was surprisingly not tempted to stop. He could only roll his head back as Remy's soft, tender lips kissed up and down the exposed skin of his neck, hands working hard to take off the tie he had worn since 6 am yesterday.

Logan knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he had work to do, yet the gentle touches that Remy provided blocked his mind from thinking logically. It only thought of Remy now. Remy, Remy, Remy. And, God, would he be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"You okay there lo? You look like you just witnessed an opening to heaven."

Remy chuckled.

"M' fine, Remy. Just lost in thought. It is quite the...advancement, going from work to something more extreme at 3 in the morning."

The response caused Remy to laugh, which made Logan crack a smile in return. It was very rare he ever expressed an emotion of happiness, yet when he was around Remy, it was like the entire serious persona he had faded into oblivion.

"Well don't worry about that right now, mkay?"

There was a weight shift on Logan's lap. Remy's hips were starting to grind against his crotch gently. It took a lot of willpower for Logan to keep his hips still, yet when Remy took notice of the way said hips stuttered in held back tension, he began to rub small circles against the skin to try and encourage Logan into this nighttime activity.

"Just loosen up hun, have some fun. I'll always stop if you, like, would prefer just cuddling or something but...i'm helping you relax, baby. Just relax and don't worry about your work, ok?"

Those few words did it. Those few words are what caused Logan to fall apart against his boyfriend. His hands tore apart Remy's clothes. Teeth and lips clashed against skin. Logan's head spun as Remy beautifully sucked marks along his neck. It was soft, gentle, and loving. It was lustful, rough, and passionate. The balance gave Logan a sense of calm; a calm he needed since his adventure in pulling all nighters.

Together they kept a steady rhythm, receiving what little pleasure they could make by grinding against each other. The clothes which they had worn were messily spread across the ground, immediately changing Logan's tidy room into one of unorganization. For this moment, and this moment only, Logan would let the mess slide.

"Baby, baby I'm going to ride you. Is that okay? Can I ride you?"

Remy asked. His hand crawled up Logan's now exposed chest, lips pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lower abdomen. Logan nodded without second-guessing his actions.

"Yes, god, Remy—That would be more than adequate."

He mumbled. Remy gave his boyfriend one swift peck, gasping midway when he felt Lo's hand grip onto the strands of his hair.

"O-okay, babes. Hang on for a sec, mkay? I gotta get these jeans off of me."

The pleasure that had sat on Logan's lap faded away. He tried to chase the sensation, yet Remy had removed himself—from Logan— before he could get his chance. In the end, he could only sit there and watch, with hungry eyes, as Remy took off what little clothing he had left.

"Rem...." Lo began. His throat felt dry. The words he wanted to say short circuited in his brain, making it difficult for him to speak. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend's beautifully tanned body; stare and dream of the things that he could do to it.

"Yea, logie? You wanted somethin-"

Lo grabbed Remy's wrist, pulling his body back onto his lap. The forceful action surprised Remy, though he did not fight back. He could only stare at Logan, wide-eyed, as his boyfriend's hands roamed around his body.

"Remy, my dear, c— _can I prep you?"_

Remy's face turned bright red.

"W-what?"

"I...I want to prep you, Rem. I simply cannot let you do all this work by yourself."

It was a suggestion Remy had not really expected Logan to ask. However, he wasn't planning on turning said suggestion down. His goal was to make Lo feel relaxed, and thus, if prepping was what he wanted to do, then Remy was going to follow pursuit.

"I- okay, Logie. If you want to, I won't stop you."

He kissed Logan's forehead.

"..Do you have lube, though? Or do I have to suck on your fingers instead~?"

Now it was Logan's turn to blush. Even in the most sexual of scenarios, Remy still found a way to be a sarcastic bitch. This skill of his truly baffled Logan. He had always wondered how a nearly emotionless wall like him was even able to sweep someone like Remy off of their feet.

"No need, Remy. I'll get the lube."

Logan said. The logical side stretched his hand out and summoned what was assumed to be lube, his hands messily uncapping the bottle to dip his fingers inside. Remy watched him with curiosity, taking note of how fast Logan's hands moved.

"Baby, relax. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, you don't have to rush."

Right. Logan took a deep breath and set the lube aside, his three coated fingers coming around to press against the entrance of Remy's ass. The feeling alone caused Remy to moan quietly into Logan's ear.

It had been awhile since the couple had had any sexual intimacy like this, so it was fair to say that both were equally sensitive and uncustomed to the pleasure that this activity gave.

"Are you okay, my love?" Logan breathed out. Remy nodded awkwardly in response, his head falling forward to rest against Lo's shoulder blade.

"M' ready when you are."

He pushed a digit inside Remy's tight hole, the beautiful sound that his boyfriend made encouraging him to go further. It slipped in easy with the support of lube, and soon enough, Logan had the embodiment of sleep panting and moaning against his shoulder as his fingers scissored—and stretched— him open.

Remy was beautiful. Everything about him was absolutely stunning. To be the reason behind Remy's moans gave Logan a swelling sense of pride in his chest. This was his boyfriend. This was his lover. He was making him feel good. His hands went simultaneously deeper and faster with these thoughts that clouded his brain.

"F-fuck." Remy gasped. His hands clawed at Logan's shoulders for purchase, his legs trembling with the increased pleasure given. He could feel a warmth spread in his stomach.

"L-lo- Lo, sweetheart, fuck- I'm gonna c-cum if you keep that up."

Remy warned. One digit had turned into two, which later developed into three. Before Logan knew it, he had a whimpering mess of a man sitting against his lap, hips bucking back against his fingers to try and bring in what pleasure he was deprived of. The sight raised a hum of approval from logic himself.

"We don't want that to happen so soon. Not yet, my dear." Logan whispered as he pried his hand away. Remy whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Heh...clearly I haven't done this in awhile if I was that close to cumming over a pair of- of fuckin' fingers." Remy muttered. Logan stifled back a chuckle.

"I suppose it has been a while. Though, I will admit you were quite entertaining to watch."

Remy's face remained a crimson red, and proceeded to do so even when he now worked his way through unzipping Logan's pants. Lo helped him work his own clothes off, a heavy sigh leaving his lips when his hard cock sprung free from the fabric that previously enclosed it. Remy then proceeded to reach for the lube, his hand coaxing Logan's dick with the substance through quick, fast strokes. Logan couldn't help but to groan at the brief sensation.

"Lo, you sure you want this?"

Another nod of his head, and Remy was aligning his entrance with the tip of Logan's member. It was girthy and big; a factor Remy had forgotten about his boyfriend throughout their relationship. Logan could see Remy hesitating, so he began to rub soothing circles along his hip.

"Take your time, starlight. You were patient with me, so I will be patient with you."

At this, a smile arose on Remy's face. He leaned forward and locked his and Logan's lips together, intertwining the two in a passionate kiss. With the distraction set in place, the submissive began to sink himself down on Logan's dick, causing both to moan in unison.

Logan was big, and Remy felt tight. The pleasure that both felt in their bodies caused them to crave for more, more, more. Remy was filled to the brim with his boyfriend's cock. Logan was lost in the sensation as the shorter male took in the entirety of his length. Once more, he found himself holding back the temptation to move his hips, especially now that he remained inside of his loved one.

"Haa...holy shit. You're so big Lo." Remy whimpered. His hips began to stutter as he pulled his body up, slamming himself back down against Lo's cock once he felt himself reach the tip. Logan moaned at the sudden sensation.

Through time, Remy set a pace for himself; a pace that both he and Logan worked well with. He grinded up and down against his boyfriend's member, body rising and falling with each thrust of his boyfriend's dick. Logan, meanwhile, was lost in the sight before him; half-lidded eyes, moaning out his name prettily with each bounce of his cock...It was perfect. So perfect that Logan's hands itched for more. He wanted more, more, more, even if he was on the verge of exhaustion from lack of sleep.

Despite this, Remy, unknowing of Logan's thoughts, continued to bounce on Logan's dick; continued to give the both of them pleasure until they were done for the night. It was going well, until his hips snapped forward and a surprised cry left his lips. Upon riding Logan's dick, a special little bundle of nerves had been hit spot on. He had found his own prostate. Logan watched with awe as Remy struggled to keep his pace, his body jolting and squirming with the crushing intensity of pleasure.

It felt so good; so intense that Remy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Logan felt his mouth water at the sight.

"Remy." He began. He was only met with a whimper in response.

"Rem- baby- please-" He tried again. Remy moaned, his hips stilling once Logan's voice reached his ears. A curious hum left his lips.

"...Can I fuck you, Remy?"

A pause. Logan tried to recollect his thoughts as Remy sat needily in his lap.

"The workload has put unnecessary amounts of stress on me and....well, I'm craving a more intimate moment with you. I want to be the cause of your pleasure, my love. _Let me love you."_

Fuck. That offer sent a shiver straight up Remy's spine. The way with which he spoke made it feel as if Logan took all the control; became the dom of the situation without that role even being handed to him. Remy could only nod his head in response.

"Yes. Yes lo, lo please. Please take over. Baby- ah-" Remy didn't have to ask twice. The minute he got the signal to take control, Logan picked his boyfriend up and carried him straight to his bed. It wasn't long before Remy found himself pinned underneath his boyfriend, crying out in pleasure as their hips rocked together.

Logan held tightly onto Remy's waist. He kept him close to his body so that each thrust he made went deep inside of Remy's ass, right up against his prostate. The bed below them rocked from their movements.

"Right there! Logie p-please. Fuck. Fuck me right there!" Remy babbled out. Logan kept his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed into him, each thrust running straight into his boyfriend's most pleasurable place. Once again, he was the reason behind his boyfriend's pleasure. Once again, he was the reason behind his cries and pleads for more; to give him more. Logan pressed a kiss to Remy's neck.

"R-Remy, my moon, does that feel good? Do you feel good?" Remy opened his mouth, but the slam of Logan's hips caused him to choke on his own words. His back arched delicately into the hands of the one dominating him.

"S-ah-so good babes. I-it feels so g-good." He cried out.

A familiar warmth gradually began to build up in both of their abdomens. Remy's moans shifted into whines and whimpers. Logan's thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated. Amidst their pleasure, the two leaned into each other's touch, foreheads pressed together out of the love that they felt for each other.

"I love you." Logan breathed out. Remy rolled his hips forward and moaned.

"I-I love you too."

Their hands intertwined. Their lips locked together for one last, loving kiss. With a few sharp, rough thrusts, the both of them released simultaneously. Remy gasped into their kiss, and Logan replicated the noise in a lower tone. They rode their orgasm out in silence.

___

"Sweetheart, are you feeling better? Less stressed?" Remy asked, once he was able to gain his composure. Logan grabbed his hand and planted a gentle kiss to his palm, a weak smile crossing over his lips.

"Of course, my moonlight. It helped in ways incomprehensible to describe."

The two of them were intertwined in each other's arms, limbs tangled messily like the sheets that they laid under. They were both comfortable, snug, and warm.

"How about you? Are you alright..?" Logan asked.

Remy just smiled in response, nuzzling himself closer to Logan's chest.

"Never felt better."

The conversation ended with Logan drifting off to sleep. Remy had watched him drift, the smile never leaving his lips knowing his boyfriend was finally getting the rest he needed.

He went to bed not much later, and for the remainder of the night, the two lovebirds slept peacefully in each other's arms, undisturbed...and relaxed.


End file.
